In recent years, as performances and functionality of electronic apparatuses become improved more and more, an approach has been made in order for an electronic apparatus as a whole to be downsized and improved in functionality even if a size of the electronic component increases due to various functions provided for an electronic component constituting the electronic apparatus. With such an approach, when an electronic component is mounted onto a substrate, in order to achieve a preferred joining condition between bumps and an electrode, it is required that all of the bumps that are disposed in a distributed manner over a certain width of area be evenly brought into contact with the electrode, and that a load be applied evenly. Further, electronic components having an optical function have become used in recent years, and it is desired that such an electronic component be joined with high parallelism to a circuit board having an optical waveguide and the like.
Thus, conventionally, there is proposed a mounting apparatus for mounting an electronic component onto a substrate, the apparatus capable of, prior to mounting of an electronic component, measuring parallelism of and adjusting inclination of a holding surface of a mounting tool for holding the electronic component.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique for having a contact pin be embedded in a surface of a substrate stage, moving a mounting section (mounting tool) downward to bring a plurality of portions of a suction surface (holding surface) of the electronic component into contact with a tip end of the contact pin, obtaining an amount of relative movement between the mounting section and a mounting unit at this time, and obtaining a value of parallelism of the suction surface with the suction surface of the substrate stage based on the amount of relative movement. With this technique, it is possible to measure parallelism of the holding surface of the mounting tool relatively easily.